


The Proposal

by Incido



Series: Amy Potter in the USA [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incido/pseuds/Incido
Summary: Bucky and Steve sorta ask the big question, they celebrate and smut ensues.





	

Amy enjoyed the time she spent with Bucky and Steve.

They sometimes went on missions and did not return for days, though, but there was always someone in the tower with her. Okay, sometimes only the scientists and Ianthe, but she had become great friends with Darcy, who adored Ianthe, so that was okay.

It was sad when Bucky and Steve left, though. Ianthe would pout when they’d leave and sometimes she even cried. They both cried the first time Bucky came home with a deep wound in his abdomen, which took six days to heal itself.

Sometimes she wished they’d still lived in Hempstead, just the four of them, it would’ve been nice, even though she would have missed her new friends. She had also decided she needed to get a job. One that was not as dangerous as the one Steve and Bucky had with the Avengers. She wouldn’t want to leave Ianthe without a parent. She did not have to work, but she did want to do nothing every day. It was easy when caring for Ianthe was a day job, but there were three of them now and Ianthe was growing every day. Bucky and Steve were more than enough to take care of her. Amy just wasn't sure yet what kind of job would fit her and what kind of education she would need in order to do it. For now she would take care of Ianthe, but eventually she would find something, Jarvis was already helping her search.

She smiled at Bucky and Steve when they entered the kitchen. They had been in the gym for training and were sweating. It meant they had been sparring each other, because that was almost the only thing that got them to sweat, unless any of the other Avengers helped them out. That hardly happened when they went to the gym on their floor, though.

“Good workout?” she asked Bucky as he wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her.

He nodded happily, before handing her to Steve for another kiss. Steve kissed her deeply and they left for a shower. She told them dinner would be in an hour and to not get too distracted, because that would undoubtedly happen if they shared a shower.

She finished making dinner, happy she placed silencing charms around both the bedroom and the bathroom, so Ianthe did not have to hear her fathers have sex. Even if she wouldn't have minded the show.

Amy could not imagine her life without Steve and Bucky in it. She had never been happier, but she wished she knew for sure they felt the same way. She immediately dismissed the thought that they did not like her as much. She just felt they had been spending more and more time without her lately. Perhaps it had something to do with the Avengers, but she had not heard of a mission in days. If something was bothering them they would tell her when they were ready.

She looked towards where Ianthe was colouring on the salon table. Time to call Bucky and Steve, Ianthe would be okay for a couple of minutes and she might be able to see the end of her lovers’ showering session.

When she opened the bathroom door both men were towelling themselves dry. They looked up when she entered.

“Dinner is ready” she said, and Bucky stepped towards her and kissed her softly.

Steve kissed her by spinning her around in Bucky’s arms and taking her lips for his own. She groaned, leaning back against Bucky’s – naked! – chest and pulled Steve closer so she was pressed between them. Bucky’s hands cupped her breast through her blouse while Steve wrapped his fingers in her hair and tilted her head back to better the angle. She moaned into his mouth and pressed her hands against his shoulders – as always surprised how broad they were.

“Mama?” came a soft voice from the doorway.

They immediately let each other go and Amy leaned down to her daughter: “What's wrong, darling?”

“I'm hungry. What's for dinner?”

Amy smiled: “Lasagne” she answered as she took her daughter's hand to take her to the kitchen: “Let’s hurry and make sure we got enough before your fathers get there!”

Ianthe giggled and walked faster. She was seated in her chair with lasagne in front of her by the time Steve and Bucky arrived, both in old shirts and sweatpants. They hardly ever wore anything else when they didn't leave their floor.

They sat down and Amy smiled. She liked it when they did things family like. She had always wanted a family and now her dream had come true.

Ianthe immediately started a conversation with her fathers about what she had done today and Steve and Bucky were listening intently.

“And I drew a picture of our family” she said: “Mama said if I keep practicing I will be able to draw as prettily as you, dad!”

“Did mama put your picture on the fridge?” Bucky asked.

Ianthe nodded happily: “It has all of you and aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony and Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura and Nathaniel and...”

“Really everyone of the family, huh?” Steve suggested.

Ianthe nodded: “I wanted to draw Uncle Bruce, but it’s been so long since I drew Uncle Hulk, that I drew him instead. Miss Julie thought my family was getting attacked when she saw him. I tried to tell her he was my Uncle but she didn't believe me” Ianthe pouted.

Amy smiled, the people in New York had to have their face rubbed in the facts before they believed anyone knew the Avengers. Even at the parents’ conference there were still teachers who did not make the connection between Steve Rogers, father of Ianthe and Steve Rogers, Captain America. It had become a game between the Avengers, about who was recognised the least by any new acquaintances. Tony was of course losing spectacularly and Clint was winning, because he was the least recognisable. Bucky was the next less spotted, because he could hide in plain sight and no one believed the Winter Soldier was still around, because officially his incarceration had never been told as officially revoked. Most civilians assumed he was still locked up somewhere. Too bad you couldn’t just keep the Winter Soldier locked up somewhere.

You could keep him still with a tiara and a plastic tea cup of water, as Ianthe had proven last week.

_Flashback_

Amy had come home from getting groceries – Friday could have gotten them, but Amy needed to get out of the tower of a while – and found the three of them seated at the low table put in the room especially for Ianthe. Both men had flushed, wearing crowns and lipstick, at being caught. Amy had merely smiled as Ianthe told her they were having tea with the queen. The queen being her kitten toy.

Amy had handed all of them a cookie to go with their tea and decided to start making dinner. She kept an eye on them – she could not believe her daughter had them wrapped around her finger like this. She could still remember carrying her, being stressed all the time about how Bucky had been doing.

Without thought she had put her hand down on her stomach, remembering the little kicks she had gotten from Ianthe. She had enjoyed it, being pregnant, even if Bucky wasn’t there. She had always wanted a family and she had been on her way to make one.

She looked up at her family, Bucky and Steve looking at her, both frowning.

“Amy? Are you…” Bucky trailed off.

“Ah!” she said, shocked: “No… No, I’m not pregnant! I’m just… remembering.”

Bucky’s eyes turned dark and Steve looked at her for a long moment before turning back to Ianthe and her tea party.

Bucky stood up and made his way over to her, gliding his arms around her waist and pressing soft kisses to her cheeks: “I imagined you’d look beautiful. Maybe we can have another child?” His dark eyes stared into hers, he blinked and they turned blue slowly.

“Once we’re married maybe” she answered: “Don’t think I can wait all that long, though, so you should probably ask me soon.” She flirted with him.

“How many children do you want?” Steve asked from where he was still seated.

Amy smiled: “I always dreamed of a big family... Though I think my idea of a big family is different from what was big in the forties.”

Steve smiled at her, before turning back to his tea party.

“Papa!” Ianthe called: “Tea!”

“I’m coming, darlin” he answered before kissing Amy softly. He then turned around and went back to the tea party.

_End of Flashback_

Amy smiled and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Everything okay, doll?” Bucky asked.

Amy smiled: “Everything’s fine.”

He looked like he did not believe her, but he didn’t pry.

“- Aunt Tasha said she was going to teach me fighting” Ianthe said: “She promised!”

Amy smiled at her: “It’s always a good thing to know how to defend yourself, darling.” She gave a look at the two super soldiers not to say anything. If her daughter wanted to fight rather than learn ballet or something else, then she could do that. It all came from Bucky’s genes anyway, he was the one always getting into fights – or keeping Steve out of them.

“Your mother is right” Steve said: “It is important to know how to defend yourself.” He reached out a hand and laid it on Ianthe’s, looking her in the eyes: “You know what’s even more important?”

She shook her head, captivated.

He grinned and ruffled her hair: “It's to have fun!”

Ianthe giggled and the mood lifted.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, after Cooper had escorted her home, Ianthe fell quiet.

She was only ever quiet for two reasons, either she was being naughty or she had a question about something and was unsure how to ask it. Since she wasn't being naughty, Amy let her be.

Amy was about to go greet her lovers when Ianthe tugged on her trousers. She stroked her daughter's hair: “What is it, darling?”

“Mama? Is it true that people who love each other marry?” Ianthe’s blue eyes looked up at her in question.

Amy laughed: “Is that what you talked about today in school? Of course not, honey! I love you, darling, but we wouldn’t marry.”

“But Trish said that if papas and mamas love each other they marry and stay together forever!” Ianthe’s eyes were watering at the thought that her family would split up.

Amy chuckled and picked her up to cuddle her: “I don't need a ring to know your daddies and me will be together forever. We love each other and we love you! A wedding would just be a celebration and show of that love.”

“But you'll say yes when they ask?” Ianthe asked.

Amy ignored her lovers’ stares at the back of her head. “Without a minute of doubt, sweetheart.”

An arm reached beside her and sat something down on the counter top. It was a small black box. Amy swung around staring at Bucky and Steve. They were both wearing tuxedos and had serious faces. “Is this...?” Both her voice and arms trembled.

Steve took Ianthe from her and put her on the ground.

“We’d like a celebration, doll” Bucky said, taking a few steps forward.

“We’d like to show the world our love” Steve said. “But most of all...”

“We'd like to be yours and you be ours” Bucky finished.

The silence stretched, Amy hadn't woken up that morning expecting to be proposed to in her kitchen.

“We wanted to take you to dinner and ask” Steve said: “We had it all planned out...”

“But we heard you talking...” Bucky said.

Amy wrapped her arms around both their necks, buried her face in Steve’s neck and cried, while laughing.

“Is that a yes?” Bucky teased.

“Yes!” she said, letting them go, grinning at them, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

“You haven't even seen the ring!” Steve complained: “What if it's horrible or not your style?”

“I don't care!” Amy laughed: “I’m going to marry you!”

Bucky picked up the box and opened it for her to see. She gasped, inside of it was a beautiful ring. It was made of white and rose gold, seemingly woven together with a small diamond on top. She held out her hand for them to put it on.

They did.

“So, dinner?” she asked.

“Put on something fancy, doll, we’re going out” Bucky said.

“I’ll take Ianthe to Laura” Steve said: “She promised to babysit. See you in… half an hour?”

Amy nodded: “I’ll magic myself pretty then, shall I?”

Bucky pulled her to him: “You are always pretty, love.”

 

* * *

 

They took her to an expensive restaurant, probably Tony’s idea. The clientele was all rich and famous, but they still looked when Captain America walked in with his two beaus.

Amy still found it funny that many tabloids ran with the story that she was cheating on one of the men with the other, as if they hadn’t already had the conference in which they came out as a triad, but no, triads did not exist in closeminded people’s minds.

Bucky pulled out her chair when they got to the table and she had to smile when Steve did the same for him. She was going to enjoy spending time with them without their daughter around.

 

* * *

 

“We got engaged!” Steve declared happily as they walked in to the living area of the tower.

“Ring or it didn't happen!” Natasha demanded, holding out her hand.

Amy placed hers in it.

Clint whistled: “That’s a rock!” He admired the ring with the ladies.

“It is indeed” Pepper said, smiling at Amy.

“We have to celebrate!” Darcy said: “Clubbing!”

Amy’s eyes lit up, she wanted to go and turned to her fiancés who were looking peeved. “Please?” she begged, her hands folded together.

Bucky and Steve shared a look, they weren’t big fans of clubbing when Natasha had taken them with her when they had just been back from Wakanda, but perhaps it would be different with Amy there, and they could hardly ignore her pleading.

“Fine” Bucky said: “But we better go out to actually dance, some time.”

Amy smiled about to agree when Steve interrupted: “And you have to pose some time for me.”

Amy quickly agreed. She would do both of those things with pleasure. She liked spending time with both of them, but she enjoyed time one on one as well, and so did they. Bucky smirked at her like he knew what she was thinking. Then he grabbed Steve by the neck and pulled him in a kiss that was _not_ suited for company.

“Whoa, grandpas, slow it down!” Tony said: “I don’t want to watch fossils mate, thank you!”

“Aw Stark, you ruin all our fun” Natasha said with a wink at Amy: “Meet you all down in the lobby in half an hour? You can get out of your dress and put on something better for going out, and we can put on something that doesn’t scream I haven’t left the house today.” She looked at Tony when she said the last part.

Amy grinned, grabbed her boys by the arms and tugged them to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Amy was sandwiched between Natasha and Darcy on the dance floor. They were grinding together, shouting over the music trying to talk and giggling about Jane and Thor who were dancing close by to their own beat. Jane had her hands wrapped around his neck and they seemed to be shuffling. Amy smiled at the sight. She and Jane weren’t the best of friends, but they could be in the same room and be friendly. There had been multiple ladies’ nights getting drunk with all the women of the tower. Especially Laura enjoyed them, but she and Clint decided to be the babysitters this night.

“I’m going to get a drink!” Natasha shouted over the music.

“I’ll come with!” Darcy said, before looking at Amy: “You okay here?”

Amy nods: “Yeah, sure!” She threw her hands in the air and closed her eyes, swaying to the music.

“Mind if I join you?” a voice said in her ear sometime later. Amy had noticed someone walking up to her, but she knew she could handle it.

“Depends on what you want” she answered opening her eyes and looking towards the stranger. He was tall, not as tall as Steve or Bucky, but tall and he had messy blond hair and a smile. He looked nice.

“Just to dance” he answered: “I’m Jeremy! I saw the ring, don’t worry, you’re not my type.”

Amy smiled: “Cause I miss something important?” she asked.

He nodded: “It’s just dancing! My boyfriend… ex-boyfriend broke up with me last week and I was tired of sitting at home in my jammies, eating ice cream and shouting at the TV. So I came out to dance.”

Amy nodded: “I’m Amy!”

They danced for a while having fun, getting lost in the music.

“Where is your fiancé by the way?” he asked finally.

“They’re over by the bar” she shouted back over the music.

“They?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She grinned and talked into his ear: “See the two big guys near the corner? The brunette and the blonde? That’s them.”

He looked impressed: “You found some hot ones, girl.”

She grinned back at him, she already knew that.

“Hey Amy, who’s your friend?” Darcy asked as she pressed herself along Amy’s back.

“This is Jeremy, Jeremy, this is Darcy” Amy shouted over the music.

Darcy wiggled her fingers in greeting and Jeremy grinned back at her.

The grin disappeared a moment later, a sullen look appearing on his face. “What is it?” Amy asked.

“My boy- my ex” he said: “With his new boy toy just arrived.”

It didn’t take Amy long to spot him. The man was also tall and blond and had a smaller blond guy hanging of his arm. He was also sneering in their direction.

“Let’s make him jealous!” Darcy proposed, wiggling her hips into Amy’s.

“He’s not going to be impressed by me dancing with two women, darling” Jeremy said.

“I’ve got it” Amy said: “You stay here and dance, I’ll be back in a moment.”

She pushed through the crowd towards the bar. She arrived in time to get a drink from Steve – they had been watching her, as she expected.

“You enjoying yourself, doll?” Bucky asked, smiling at her before looking towards where Darcy and Jeremy were probably still dancing.

She grinned: “I made a friend! You have to come help me help him.”

“Why?” Steve asked: “He in trouble?”

“His ex is here with his new boy toy” she explained: “He’s been rubbing it in apparently.”

“Unless you want me to take him out back I’m not sure what you want from us” Bucky said.

“You can help us make him jealous.”

Bucky and Steve traded looks over her head as she slowly drank the cocktail Steve had bought her. It was a good drink.

“Do we have to?” Steve whined a moment later in her ear.

She shook her head: “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I’m just asking.”

“You know I can’t dance” Steve said.

“Doesn’t look very hard, just rubbing against each other” Bucky said, his voice dropping lower so only the two of them could hear him over the music: “You do it well enough in bed, Stevie.”

Steve of course blushed, then nodded slowly and let his hand be grabbed by Bucky, who dragged him over to Jeremy and Darcy. Amy drank down the rest of the cocktail and followed them. She and Darcy gyrated against each other, while enjoying the show Bucky put up with Jeremy and Steve. Bucky was rolling his hips against Jeremy from the back and Steve sort of swaying to the music, standing very close to him.

She watched Bucky whisper something in Jeremy’s ear and watched the smaller blonde respond. A moment later Amy and Darcy stopped dancing to stare. Bucky had grabbed Steve by the neck and they were now making out over Jeremy’s shoulder.

They weren’t the only ones who noticed, Amy saw. There were more people standing on the dance floor, watching them snog, Amy noticed the ex-boyfriend glaring at the trio.

“Aren’t you jealous?” Darcy asked: “I mean… that they are dancing with Jeremy?”

Amy shrugged: “I would like to be the filling to their sandwich, but I don’t mind them dancing with someone else. And they can kiss each other as much as they like, though I wouldn’t mind some of the action. As long as they don’t kiss Jeremy I don’t have a problem.”

Darcy nodded: “Good on you, I never could stand the bitchy possessive types.”

“I thought Jane was possessive?” Amy asked: “She doesn’t like other girls touching Thor, especially strangers.”

“Yeah, it’s true, but she’s not bitchy.” Darcy shrugged her shoulders and they looked at the trio on the dancefloor. Only it was now a duo, Jeremy had left the two super soldiers alone to go to the bar. Amy could see Sam chatting with him.

Bucky had his hands low on Steve’s hips and they were gyrating against each other, Steve’s cheeks were flushed and Amy knew it wasn’t because of the dancing. It probably had to do with the words Bucky was whispering in his ear.

“You’re lucky” Darcy sighed: “They are so hot.”

Amy smiled, agreeing with her silently. She smiled at Darcy, opening her mouth to tell her she’ll find someone soon, but before she can she is pulled towards her fiancés and Steve is devouring her mouth. There is no other word for it, the way his tongue is sweeping in her mouth as if he’s a dying man and she’s the cure. She moans and wraps her arms around him.

“Knock it off, you two, we’re still in public.” Darcy’s voice comes from behind Amy and Steve reluctantly releases her. Bucky grins and it’s full of teeth. Amy rolls her eyes, and then she is in Bucky’s arms and he sways her around, not mindful of the people around them.

“I can’t wait to take you proper dancing” he says in her ear and she grins at him, she was already looking forward to it.

“Old man” she teased: “This is proper dancing.”

A second later he growled into her mouth.

“Okay, okay, break it up!” Tony’s voice came from next to them: “The celebration sex doesn’t have to happen right now and seeing a grandpa kiss a mother isn’t my idea of a great time!”

Amy grinned back at him and turned to her fiancés: “Let’s go dance some more before the club closes.”

 

* * *

 

Amy waved at the elevator of people from the bridal style position she had in Steve’s arms. “Good night!”

She smiled up at Steve and raked her fingers over his chest: “Are you taking me to bed, baby?”

His blue eyes were burning with lust when he looked at her but he did not answer. He carried her to the bed and slowly laid her down on it. He reached back and grabbed his shirt, taking it off. Amy took in her fill, she couldn’t help it, Steve’s muscles were rippling in the best way as he knelt on the bed and over her. He pressed his lips to her temple, slowly gliding them down her jaw until he reached her lips. He barely pressed his lips to her when he pulled back. He looked towards the door where Bucky was standing. Bucky grabbed the neck of his shirt and took it off, dropping it on the floor. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. No, he stalked over to the bed and when he got there he grabbed Steve at the back of his head and pulled him in for a dirty kiss. Amy watched eagerly as Steve’s eyes closed and he moaned into Bucky’s mouth. Steve gripped Bucky at his shoulder and his metal arm, overcome by the sensation of the brunette’s tongue playing with his.

The men looked up as Amy moaned, biting her lip and looking her fill of her fiancés kissing. Bucky reached forward to grab Amy, pulling her off the bed, into his arms and kissed her. When he let her go he pushed Steve down on the bed. He turned Amy around grabbing her wrists in his hands: “We should tie him up” He breathed into Amy’s ear. Amy moaned, looking down on the beautiful man on the bed. Bucky released her and pushed her up to stand next to the bed: “Go grab the scarves.”

Amy moaned at the mere thought and looked back at the two men. Bucky grabbed Steve’s hands and held them above his head near the headboard. Steve tried to reach for him but Bucky admonished him: “Not yet, punk. I don’t want to leave her out. Amy’s going to get the scarves, you are going to let me tie you up and then you can get pleasured by our beautiful fiancée, naked on top of you.”

Steve moaned and fell back on the bed. Amy hurried to the walk-in closet. They kept all their toys in a big box on a shelf where Ianthe couldn’t reach it. She grabbed the silk scarves from it. They were beautiful white straps, and Amy knew how amazing they felt against skin. Bucky was surprisingly kinky for someone from the forties and he had made sure they liked everything he brought into their bed. Steve and Amy had decided they would try everything at least once and he had never brought anything they did not eventually love. Amy bit her lip, half getting lost in the daydream of when he had tied her up and spanked her. She shook her head. She needed to get back to the bedroom and get into the action there.

She brought the scarves to Bucky, who kissed her quickly in thanks before tying up Steve to the headboard, his wrists tied together over his head. Bucky leaned in to him: “Colour?” he asked.

“Green” Steve answered immediately. Bucky kissed him.

“I’m taking off your pants” Bucky said, straddling him and reaching for Steve’s belt. He opened and then started opening Steve’s pants. There was no zipper, just buttons and Bucky undid every single one before dragging his body down Steve’s taking the pants with him, leaving Steve naked. Bucky breathed over Steve’s cock, causing Steve to moan, before standing up and dropping the pants beside the bed. Bucky reached for Amy, his hand curling around her head and pulling her into a kiss. He walked slowly around her, only releasing her lips when she could no longer turn her head.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she, Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, his wrist tugging on the scarves, as if he wanted to come loose. Amy knew that if he really wanted it he could easily rip the scarves.

Bucky wrapped his arms around her, slowly moving his hands beneath her top and dragging it upwards, his fingers giving her goose bumps. He breathed softly in her ear as he spoke: “I’m going to undress you for him, love. You can tease him all you want, once you are naked, as long as you stay on top of him.”

Amy moaned. They had done that before. Bucky knew that both of them rubbing skin made them lose control all the quicker. She put her arms in the air as Bucky pulled her shirt off. Underneath she was wearing a lacy bra, especially chosen for tonight. She had been wearing plain underwear when they proposed, but when she went to change she knew she had to wear something nice for them.

“Look at her, Steve, she looks delicious. Could you not just eat her up?” Bucky asked, rubbing his nose and mouth where her shoulder met her neck. Amy moaned, it was a tender spot and Bucky worsened it when he bit down and sucked her flesh in, marking her. Amy groaned, leaning back against him. “Let’s see if it matches” Bucky suggested, his hands trailing down her stomach to her skirt. She normally wore a pantyhose under a skirt but tonight she went for stockings and a garter belt, her panties on top of them. She knew she had chosen right when she heard Bucky’s breath hitch.

Steve moaned loudly when he saw her in the underwear: “God, you’re amazing, Amy” he said, his cock had thickened all the way and was curving upwards, leaking on his lower belly.

“You look amazing, doll” Bucky breathed: “We’re so lucky.”

Amy flushed. She knew she adored both of them, but to hear them appreciate her too, that made her feel special in a way she hadn’t ever before them. Bucky walked back around her and got on his knees in front of her and Amy bit her lip, anticipating. He took the top of her panties in his mouth and pulled them down with his teeth. He pulled back and looked at here, taking his fill.

There she stood, wearing nothing but the garter belt, stockings and the heels she had worn out. Bucky took his fill, as did Steve from the bed. She could easily see that Steve was aroused, but Bucky was still wearing his jeans. She knew he liked being the last to undress, it made him feel powerful to be the only one clothed, so she said nothing and just stood there, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted from her next.

“Let me take these off for you” Bucky said, reaching for the heels: “They won’t be comfortable in bed.” He waited until he got both of them off – pressing a kiss to her clothed feet one at the time – before he said: “I changed my mind. You get to keep some clothes on.”

Amy flushed, enjoying that they liked her in the stockings. It was a nice thing to remember for when they got married.

“Get on the bed” Bucky ordered as he stood.

She didn’t wait and got on the bed.

“Straddle him” Bucky then said, motioning to Steve: “Don’t forget to get close!”

Amy straddled Steve’s hips and leaned forward, pressing her covered breasts against his chest. Steve moaned as her backside rubbed against his hard on.

“Take off your bra and you can tease him” Bucky said. He sat down on the chair by the bed, put in such a position for someone to watch. Last time it had been Amy, but she quickly shook the thought and pulled off her bra, before leaning forward to claim Steve’s mouth. Their tongues slicked together and battled each other, Steve keening into her mouth, tugging at the scarves, but Bucky had tied them securely together. Amy drew back in order to breath and pressed her lips to Steve’s jawline, following it up to his ear and sucking his earlobe in her mouth. She then licked his shell to the top and trailed her tongue down the spot behind his ear. She made a trail down his neck, leaving bitemarks that seemed to fade almost as soon as they were made. Steve withered beneath her, bucking on the bed, trying to get some friction.

“Feed him your breast” Bucky instructed from the chair. When Amy looked over his hands were on the armrests and he seemed relaxed, but with his legs spread she could see his cock straining against his trousers.

Amy reached up and pressed her right breast against Steve’s mouth, letting him suckle on the nipple for a long moment before she fed him her other breast. She moaned at the feeling of him nipping at her nipple. She sat back on her knees, looking down at Steve. She trailed her nails down his chest first softly, but then pressing into the flesh, leaving red marks, that also seemed to disappear. Steve bucked up against her again and she trailed her nails down his chest again, before leaning forward and sucking and biting against his nipple. Steve groaned beneath her.

“Stop” Bucky said from next to the bed. They had not noticed him get up, but now he was standing there, looking at them. He smiled when he noticed he had their attention and reached for his belt. He slowly unbuckled it, giving them a show. He pushed his trousers and underpants off at the same time before smiling lazily at them and stepping out of them. He had already lost his socks and shoes. Amy and Steve both stared at his cock and licked their lips, causing Bucky to chuckle. He sat his knee down behind Amy, next to Steve’s legs.

“Hand me the lube, darling” he said and Amy reached to the bedside table to get the lube. She handed it back to him and shivered when he pushed her down against Steve. “Now kiss” he said, his voice teasing. Amy did not know who had shown him that meme, but she grinned anyway when she reached up to kiss Steve. She shivered when she felt the cold lube drip down her between her cheeks, dripping over her hole. Bucky’s warm fingers followed it down, rubbing the lube around the sphincter. His cold metal hand curved around one cheek, holding it open and her in place.

She moaned into Steve’s mouth when the first digit pressed into her. It was quickly followed by another one, and she was worked open. Bucky quickly added another and she tensed. His metal hand reached around her and found her clit, softly rubbing it until she relaxed into the three fingers inside her.

When he found her prepared enough Bucky used his metal arm to position her and press her down onto Steve’s cock. Steve moaned when he felt the hot wet clench of her vagina around him and Amy’s breath hitched at the stretch. Bucky stroked lube onto his cock, straddled Steve behind Amy and slowly entered her from behind. He bent her forward again when she tried to reach up to give them both better movement. He slowly started to move, moaning at the feeling of Steve’s cock through the thin layer of skin inside Amy. Amy moaned at the fullness of both of them.

Steve merely groaned in frustration, Bucky’s movement caused him pleasure, but it would not be enough to let him come. He thought of ripping off the scarves and grabbing Amy’s hips to better the angle, but he remembered what happened the last time he tore through the scarves. Bucky had put a cock ring on him and refused to let him come that day. He strained as he reached up to Amy, his cock shifting inside of her as he reached for her mouth, she bent forward to press her lips to his. Amy moaned into his mouth as Bucky gripped her hips with both hands and started thrusting hard and deep. Amy’s eyes fluttered shut, her face showing her pleasure as her moans got louder. Bucky reached around her to press his metal fingers to her clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. It took Amy surprisingly little friction to come, clenching down on both cocks inside of her. Bucky groaned, thrust twice more and came deep in her ass.

They both slumped on top of Steve, who was inside of Amy, feeling her flutter around him.

“Our beautiful fiancée, Steve, did you see here. She’s so hot when she comes.” Bucky pressed kisses against Amy’s back as he slipped out of her and slowly sat up on Steve’s legs. He reached for Amy’s hips and guided her off Steve and to lay down next to him.

“You okay, love?” Bucky asked, kissing her softly.

She nodded: “I just don’t think Steve is.”

Steve moaned, his cock still hard and wet on his stomach.

Bucky grinned at him: “I know just what I want to do with him, so don’t worry.” He released the scarves holding Steve down and put both of Steve’s hands on his head as he snogged him thoroughly. He bent down and took Steve into his mouth, all the way to the hilt. Steve groaned, his fingers tangling in long hair and bucking into the hot mouth on his cock. Bucky swallowed around him a couple times, before drawing back completely.

“You taste amazing, punk, our girl tastes amazing on you.”

“I love you” Steve groaned, before pressing Bucky back down on his cock.

“We love you, love” Amy said, one hand stroking down his chest as she reached up to give him a soft kiss.

Bucky bobbed his head a couple times, swallowed around him and then swallowed the cum that spurted into his mouth as Steve came with a loud groan. Bucky reached first for Amy, swapping Steve’s cum with her, before reaching to Steve and feeding him some too. All three of them swallowed before Bucky sagged on the other side of Steve, drawing him into his arms. Amy draped herself half over Steve, snuggling into him and folding her fingers through Bucky’s metal ones.

“Now there’s just one more thing to do” she sighed, snuggling closer.

“Yeah, doll? What’s that?” Bucky asked.

“Plan a wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Please leave a comment on how I'm doing on the smut part of the story, any and all tips will be welcome! Also, if any of you would like to see anything in this universe, do let me know!


End file.
